User talk:AnavriNNirvana
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, AnavriNNirvana! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Do you like Nirvana? DO YOU LIKE NIRVANA? '''''Iamred Is Cool! Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 12:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) NEW GUN'R'S LINEUP AUDITIONS DISCONTINUED Hi! unfortunately, i'm left alone AGAIN, due to the fact of the following reasons: ABC123: Kicked out for assault on a fan Realling: Died of suicide jimmyboy1da: Went solo, and, if i find a new lineup, has promised to be an opening act for us Gillboy: Died of alcohol poisoning WHEN TO AUDITION: Sunday 19 3:00PM PST WHERE TO AUDITION: Lighthouse, Aurora See ya soon! AnavriNNirvana 05:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) MESSAGE FROM BACKSTREET PENGUIN'S LEAD SINGER, FLASH 1701 Hey man! It's Flash 1701, lead vocalist of The Backstreet Penguins. Congrats on temporarily surpassing Appetite for Rock N' Roll! We always seem to surpass each other (each of our albums is at the top of the charts so often)! Anyway, I wanna make something clear. The Backstreet Penguins do love 70's and some 90's music. We mostly concentrate on the 80's rock styles. Those seem to be our favorite. We did have an older band from when I was younger (Black Aurora). We did 70's, 80's, and 90's music. AND I HATE RAP JUST TO LET YOU KNOW LOL (except for Weird Al Yankovics White and Nerdy (my gos thats funny). Lol. AUDITION RESULTS Lead: Bennyboy474 Rhythm: simpon10 Bass: jimmyboy1da (Yes, he's still with us!) Percussion: Croa714 We'll be up and recording within a week! BAD NEWS I've been having arguments with most members of the band A break-up has a high chance of happening, so we'll be releasing a Best Of... album. kobra200 GOOD NEWS We've stopped fighting! Why? I kicked every single member out! (Lol only joking, Croa714 just had a thorn in his flipper) No need to break up! REALLY: The Gun'R's disbanded. Hopefully, Flash1701 will let me be a backup vocalist for the Backstreet Penguins. Goodbye for now, and possibly forever.. New guitarists. Bass and percussion are vacant NEW ROCK FEST Info for the new festival: When: Saturday 3 October Where: Outback Cove Lists of performing bands here: